A study sleepover
by littledoc
Summary: Tamaki has Kyouya round for a study-sleepover, but when he wants to talk to Kyouya heart-to-heart, the boys struggle to express themselves seriously. Friendship, fluff.


Tamaki closed his laptop and stretched his arms up as he yawned, ensuring he still covered his mouth with the back of one hand out of knee-jerk politeness. Kyouya smiled to himself, "Tired already?" he asked. Tamaki's attention span was lacking, as was his ability to study for over an hour, apparently. He had been messing around on the internet for a few hours before Kyouya had finally managed to get him to begin his work, so it's no wonder he'd be tired after this amount of time, having _started _his work at 12:30am, Kyouya thought.

"You know how much I hate Physics; how you can work at it for so long at once is beyond me." Tamaki said, putting his laptop on the floor and stretching again.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, back in a second." He grabbed some pyjama bottoms which were already strewn over the chair to his desk and disappeared into his en suite.

Kyouya smirked again. How on Earth did he always pass his exams if he procrastinates this much?

'Well, I suppose I'd better get ready too' Kyouya thought to himself, putting his heavy textbooks on the floor too. He sat on the edge of the large bed belonging to Tamaki and undid his shirt buttons. He then reached for his overnight bag and pulled out a T-shirt and pyjama bottoms which he changed into. He then just laid back on the bed, feet still touching the soft, carpeted floor. He yawned and closed his eyes. He could hear the sound of the rain against the window pane and he smiled a bit; he had always loved the sound of the rain, especially to fall asleep to. A few moments later, Tamaki emerged from the en suite with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, wearing only his pyjama bottoms. He never wore a top to bed and Kyouya got the feeling that if he were sleeping alone he wouldn't be wearing anything at all. "I wa- fing-ing" Tamaki began, through his mouthful of toothpaste. He giggled slightly at his inability to speak coherently and disappeared for a second to rinse his mouth. He reappeared to see Kyouya smiling, one eyebrow raised.

"You were _what_?" he asked.

Tamaki grinned, "Shut up. I was _thinking _we should go to the beach soon."

Kyouya rested his forefinger on the bridge of his glasses as he seemed to deliberate it.

"Think about it, it's the perfect location for some good fanservice for the club members." Tamaki said, leaning against the doorframe of the en suite and resumed brushing his teeth. Kyouya raised both eyebrows now. "Ahh yes, always thinking of the club members. Nothing at all to do with the fact that they'd all be in their swimsuits. Of _course_." Tamaki laughed and walked to his arm chair to grab a cushion to chuck at Kyouya who was knocked back on the bed by it, laughing as well.

"Shut up, I'm serious" though he couldn't have looked more opposite.

Kyouya repositioned his glasses on his face, and, getting up to grab his toothbrush took on a more serious tone, "Well, I'm not sure how soon will be possible as I've arranged the schedule 5 weeks in advance already but I'll bear it in mind." He passed Tamaki and entered the en suite. "Anyway, whose beach would be free soon, because ours is booked for the next 2 months, I know that." He called from the bathroom.

"Oh I don't know, it was just a thought – you can sort all that out!" Tamaki called back.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink and turned the light off. He walked into the bedroom and saw that Tamaki was already in his side of the bed on his phone, checking Twitter probably.

"Shall I turn the light off?" Kyouya asked, hand hovering over the switch.

"Yes, please." Tamaki replied, locking his phone and putting it on his bedside table. Kyouya did so and then remembered Tamaki's floor was always a bit of an obstacle course in the dark. Clothes here, games there, books everywhere. He trod carefully and finally made it to the bed which he got in quickly as it was fairly cold.

"I don't know how you sleep without a top on when it's cold like this" Kyouya said quietly, removing his glasses and putting them on the side.

"Well, you get warm eventually. I actually get too hot most of the time."

"Weird" Kyouya said to the ceiling, yawning again.

Tamaki pulled the covers up to his chin and rolled to face Kyouya.

"Thank you for helping me out today," he said quietly.

Kyouya smiled with a furrowed brow "That's alright?" he said, questioningly. He and Tamaki often had these sorts of sleepovers where Kyouya pressed Tamaki into actually doing some revision so he found it odd that Tamaki would specifically thank him for tonight.

"I don't know, I just don't think I show my appreciation of you enough sometimes. Sounds a bit weird, I know, but I had a sort of...bad dream last night so it's just nice to see you..." He paused and then laughed a little, still whispering, "Yeah, speech over."

Kyouya was always awkward in situations like this but he was trying to suppress a smile as he said "Oh. Well, yeah, I mean it's nice to see you too..." he also let out an awkward laugh, "I don't know what to say."

Tamaki giggled. "I know it's weird but you know when you just have one of those dreams or you think about something for too long and you sort of _vow _to do something about it when you can. I just...yeah, I love you, man."

That made Kyouya's stomach drop. He knew Tamaki meant it in a completely platonic sense, and the feeling was mutual, but it still _affects _one to hear such words. He said it so honestly, he deserved genuine response but Kyouya couldn't even bring himself to look at his best friend. He looked down and bit his lip to stop himself laughing.

"You better not be laughing. I've bore my soul to you, Kyouya Ootori, and you're laughing in my face? Tsk." Tamaki said playfully, intentionally putting Kyouya at ease. He knew the boy next to him would have a meltdown at any sign of genuine affection. Same old, same old.

Kyouya laughed "Of course, of course." He cleared his throat. "No, yeah, same. I, umm, I love you too so, y'know. Best friends for life and all that," he said through a smile.

Tamaki grinned and lightly punched Kyouya on his shoulder and rolled back over to face the ceiling. Kyouya did the same.

"Night then, gaaaay." Tamaki said settling further into a comfortable position.

Kyouya let out a loud, "HA," shaking his head and kicking Tamaki under the covers. "Yeah, _night_."

_'_Arsehole' Kyouya thought, through beaming grin.


End file.
